Lust
Lust (Japanese:ラスト, Rasuto) is a Homunculus and one of the primary antagonists in the Fullmetal Alchemist series. Though named for the vice of Lust, Lust does not appear to be lascivious herself, but rather an object of lust for others. Due to her enticing looks and high intelligence, Lust easily and effectively plays the role of manipulator within the Homunculus ranks, moving covertly around the country to lure weak-minded people into the clutches of evil to be used and killed. Aside from her skills as a infiltrator and puppeteer, Lust has the usual Homunculus abilities of incredible longevity, astonishing regenerative capabilities and a great resistance to death that borders on immortality as well as her own unique ability to extend her fingertips into long, thin blades sharp enough to cut through just about anything with ease. The length to which her fingers are able to stretch has not been shown to have any particular limit as well, earning her the nickname "Ultimate Spear" among her Homunculus peers. Lust is the first Homunculus to appear in the series and plays a significant part in the plots of both the manga and 2003 anime series, usually partnered with Gluttony to whom she appears to have a particular, brotherly closeness. In the manga In the manga Lust is second oldest Homunculi, after Pride and is the only female Homunculus. She is different than her anime counterpart in the fact that in manga she has no desire to be human and is proud she is a homunculus saying that they are humans more evolved. After leading an effort to capture Barry the Chopper, her plans backfire when Roy Mustang infiltrates into the homunculi's secret lair. Though she is able to severely wound him, he sears his wounds shut and kills her by repeatedly setting her on fire. Lust was the first Homunculus to die. 2003 anime In the anime, Lust is the first Homunculus formally introduced in the series (although technically not the first witnessed by the Elrics, chronologically), She is largely the same as her manga counterpart, Lust begins to crave becoming a human as the series progresses. Her main purpose amongst the Homunculi is gathering information and traveling abroad, manipulating alchemists into creating Philosopher's Stones (her work can be seen for what it truly is in her dealings with Cornello, Mugear, Lujon, and others). Gaining true humanity is the focal point of her ambition, arguably much more so than the rest of the Homunculi. Lust's Homunculus power allows her to turn her fingernails or fingertips into razor sharp blades which can seemingly pierce through anything. She has also lashed out thin projectiles from her fingertips from time to time (which are never physically seen, but are depicted as a glimmering strand no thicker than the breadth of a strand of hair), although it is possible they are only her fingers in their traditional use. Her Ouroboros tattoo is located above her breasts. Lust claims to have first observed the Elrics while she was evaluating the potential of the alchemist Majhal to create a Philosopher's Stone. While she was always in the background, using those like Cornello or Mugear, Lust only revealed herself to the Elrics years later during the events of the 5th Laboratory, where she attempted to convince Ed into creating a true Philosopher's Stone. Lust doesn't introduce herself or Gluttony by name to Edward until they met face to face again in Lior. Even then, she only introduces herself intending to kill Edward immediately after. She is often directly involved in encouraging humans to seek out the Philosopher's Stone, using their desire for the stone to her advantage. Once baited, the alchemists are molded into following whatever path that best suits Lust and the other Homunculi's designs. She also tends to be more involved with the intrigue side of various conspiracies. Lust was created by Scar's brother, when he attempted to use alchemy to bring his lover back from the dead. After he was cast out from Ishbalan society as a heretic, Envy visited the wretched creature and fed it red stones, giving her human shape, and her new name. She was not the first Homunculus to bear the name of Lust, and is the third youngest Homunculus, with only Wrath and Sloth being younger. While ruthless throughout most of the series, she changes near the end during the Liore incident as she begins to recover some memories of her life as a human, and she softens particularly towards Scar and the Elrics. But her involvement was reckless, and allowing the Elrics' escape–a locket containing strands of hair from the woman she "was" prevented her from action–raised doubts about her loyalty. Lust was taken to Dante, who gave her a chance to redeem herself by helping Wrath take out Edward while Sloth abducted Al. Finally realizing Dante's true intentions were never to make the Homunculi human, This leads her to defecting from the homunculi. After first trying to kill Ed, Lust betrays Wrath and forms an alliance with Edward Elric under the condition that he help make her human, In return, she would reveal to the Elrics the identity of her master. However, as she battled Wrath when he arrived to save Sloth from the ambush Edward and Lust set up for her. Using the locket and the transmutation circle that Lust made for Edward to use on Sloth, Wrath first immobilizes, then kills her by transmuting his arm temporarily into a blade (making her the second Homunculus to die). Before her death, Lust wonders: where will she go when she dies?, As if the whole reason she wanted to become human so badly was so she could die and Ironically her question is answered. Last Words: Maybe you are right. Where did I come from and where will I go when I die? Maybe all this time that is what I wanted: the freedom to find out. *,Lust does not appear to be lustful, but instead appears as a woman who would inspire lust in others It is popularly thought that Lust is known as Lust because the reason she was created was because of someone else's lust for her. Category:Homunculi Category:Characters